


A Steady Hand Is Half the Battle

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the best boyfriend, Alec does Magnus' makeup, Isabelle is the best big sister, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec wants to learn how to put on makeup so he can offer to do that for Magnus.  Izzy, as always, is happy to help her brother!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 21
Kudos: 341





	A Steady Hand Is Half the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: For the Malec anniversary: Without Magnus knowing, Alec spends a whole week trying to learn with Izzy how to do makeup. He wants to do Magnus' makeup someday and he will give his goddamn best to make his husband the prettiest ever.
> 
> THIS IS THE CUTEST FUCKING THING AND I DIDN'T KNOW I NEEDED IT UNTIL NOW.

  
Alec eyed the wide array of bottles, tubes, circles and other… _things_ and looked back at Izzy. At least he recognized most of it now and had a vague notion of exactly what they were used for. Thanks to Magnus. 

  
“All right, you ready?” 

  
Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m not ready, but I want to learn how to do this for him.” 

  
Izzy chuckled. “You’ve got steady hands. That’s honestly half the battle, now you just need to know the order stuff goes on and I’ve written it down for you.” 

  
Alec relaxed at the sight of a list of steps that Izzy held up and stepped closer to her. He glanced at her face. “So, how do we do this?” 

  
Izzy grinned and flipped the list over, hiding it from Alec. “You’re going to watch me go through my routine, and I’m going to do half of my face, and then you’re going to attempt to copy everything I did.” 

  
“Angels,” Alec swore, watching Izzy pick up the cleanser. “That’s cheating.” 

  
“Trial by fire, hermano,” Izzy shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. “Now sit down and pay attention. Ask questions where you need to.” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and ordered himself to focus on Izzy’s face. He could do this. He could do it for Magnus.

  
~!~

  
A week and a half later, Alec sat back after finishing Izzy’s makeup and blinked in surprise when he actually couldn’t tell that he’d done half of it. Maybe the eyeliner was a smidge off, but unless someone was up close and staring right at her eyes, they probably wouldn’t notice, right?

  
Izzy let out a low whistle. “Damn, Alec. Good job.” 

  
Alec tensed and looked down at everything on the dresser. “You didn’t take it easy on me, right? Or skip some steps?” 

  
Izzy shook her head, tilting her face so she could admire it properly in the mirror. “No, you did an excellent job.” Her eyes slid over to him and she grinned. “You’re going to get distracted trying to do this for Magnus, though.” 

  
Alec thought about dragging lip gloss along Magnus’ lower lip and doing it without kissing him and hummed. “Maybe a little,” he admitted, glancing at her. 

  
Izzy snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well if you can focus enough to remember not to stab him in the eye, I think that you’re going to do a great job,” she said, continuing to study Alec’s makeup application job. “When are you planning to do it for him?” 

  
Alec shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. Kinda have to wait for the opportunity. Should be sometime this week though.” 

  
“This is too adorable. You know he’s going to love it, right?” Izzy asked, reaching out to hug her brother. 

  
“I hope so,” Alec agreed, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want him to think I’m…I’m imposing, or something…” 

  
“Alec,” Izzy interrupted. “He’s going to think it’s the most romantic thing ever. I promise. Now shut up and stop worrying.” 

  
Alec huffed and glared at her. “All right, all right.” He shot her a smile immediately after. “Thanks Izz.” 

  
She blew him a kiss. “You’re welcome!” 

  
~!~ 

  
It’s three days before Alec got the chance that he was looking and waiting for. They both had the day off and were planning to go out to dinner. Nothing extravagant, but something to get them out of the house, maybe walk home for dessert, or something similar. 

  
When Magnus sat down at his vanity with a hum, Alec sat bolt upright on the bed. “Can I do your makeup?” he blurted. 

  
Magnus blinked and looked at Alec in the mirror. “What, darling?” 

  
“Can,” Alec swallowed, before forcing himself to continue the sentence that he wanted to get out. “Can I do your makeup?” When Magnus’ surprised smile melted into something indulgent, Alec flushed. 

  
“Of course, darling. Do you need me to show you how?” Magnus asked, moving over on his bench, shifting to straddle it so he was facing Alec. When Alec came to sit across from him, a serious look on his face, Magnus couldn’t help grinning. 

  
“Nope,” Alec said, squinting down at the different items on the dresser. He glanced down at Magnus’ nails and his outfit. “I need the blue eyeliner, or the silver, whichever you prefer wearing tonight. Do you want a smoky eye or something else?” 

  
Magnus blinked at Alec, staring at him in surprise before laughing in delight. “So that’s what your early morning meetings with Isabelle were!” 

  
Alec grinned and winked at Magnus. “Maybe. Now, come on. You’re going to let me try.” 

  
“When did you decide you wanted to learn this?” Magnus asked as Alec started to wipe his face off carefully with his cleanser. 

  
Alec hummed and perused the different things Magnus had laid out. “A while ago. But I only asked Izzy recently. I wanted…” he glanced towards Magnus and fought down the urge to blush. “I wanted to show you that while I might not ever wear this, I love that you do, and so I wanted to learn.” 

  
Magnus blinked hard, his glamour slipping and he gave Alec a shy grin. “I love you, Alexander.” 

  
“I love you too,” Alec said, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Now, sit up straight and close your eyes. If your eyeliner is crooked, it will **not** be my fault.” 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of him at the determined declaration. “I have all the faith in the world in your steady hand, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
